The use of passenger vans as well as mini van type of vehicles for use in courier operations or the transportation and delivery of other goods or services has become more and more prevalent for many applications. Although certain types of vehicles have been developed specifically for such a purpose, such as step vans which have a large walk in area behind a drivers cab section. These specially designed vehicles are particularly suitable for transportation and delivery of packages or the like, and have been constructed to include retractable doors rather than hinged, swing-out door assemblies. Step vans of this type have been found to be advantageous in that the vehicle can back-flush to a loading dock or the like for loading and/or unloading of the vehicle. Although this is advantageous for certain applications, such vehicles are large, expensive to purchase and costly to operate.
For many applications, such as courier operations where a relatively smaller number of packages or the like are transported and delivered, a step van type of vehicle is simply not needed. To reduce costs associated with purchase or lease of vehicles for use in such applications, and to reduce operating costs, many businesses have therefore begun to use panel van size vehicles. Although these smaller vans provide the benefits of reduced capitol cost and operating costs, such panel vans are only produced by vehicle manufacturers to include hinged swing-out doors. Due to their construction, such vehicles do not allow backing flush to a loading dock, and simply do not provide convenient access to the rear cargo carrying area of the vehicle for use in courier or other similar types of operations. Panel van type of vehicles are also being used to a greater extent for a variety of other applications, such as work vehicles in which tools, equipment or other supplies may be stored in the cargo carrying area. For such applications, security as well as access to the cargo area are important factors. It would also be advantageous for such applications to allow easier access and increased security of such vehicles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a courier door system for panel van size vehicles and conversion methods therefore which overcome the limitations associated with use of such vehicles for transport and delivery of packages or other commercial operations.
The invention is directed to a panel van vehicle comprising a cargo area having at least one door opening for access thereto. A retractable door assembly is provided in the at least one door opening, with the retractable door assembly comprising a flexible door member slideable between open and closed positions within opposing track assemblies. Access to the cargo area is provided by selectively sliding the flexible door to the open position. Additionally, the invention is directed to a vehicle conversion system comprising a retractable door assembly of predetermined dimensions, and a frame assembly selectively secured in a door opening of a vehicle. The retractable door assembly is mounted to the frame assembly to substantially close the door opening. A method of vehicle conversion is also set forth, comprising the steps of providing a door opening in a vehicle, and securing a frame assembly in association with the door opening. A retractable door assembly is mounted to the frame assembly, wherein the retractable door assembly is selectively slideable between open and closed positions.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent upon a further reading of the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the drawings.